the_big_blue_box_of_timelord_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Still Lurks Discussion Page
Return to Theory - Did he continue in his 5th Doctor form, or did he actually need River's part-timelord DNA? Did he use her DNA to recreate his 5th Doctor form? How would that work? -He may have done one of at least three things to set up his escape and revenge: 1. escaped to the adjacent pocket universe The Doctor had saved Gallifrey in to keep it from its original Time War destruction, from there manipulating The Silence into exploding the Tardis so he could escape. 2. Manipulated The Doctor from his pocket universe into saving Gallifrey for unknown reasons, from there manipulating the Silence into exploding the Tardis 3. Learned of Gallifrey's fate from the cloister wraiths and put data on The Doctor's sonic that would cause him to miscalculate when he squirreled Gallifrey away, sending it to his pocket dimension instead of the intended one http://www.doctorwhotv.co.uk/could-gallifrey-be-in-omegas-dimension-71342.htm. - So from there his plan was to manifest physically in our universe, and eventually he did in his old 5th doctor disguise, which is why he appears to be much older than he lived to be when he meets 10. But did he actually cause any mayhem in that form? Well, wasn't the result of their tardi crashing a paradox that creates a universe-eating black hole? That's right up Omega's alley. Since it was a paradox, it presumably must have been the real tardis from the past. The question remains as to how exactly the 5th Doctor fake got it. And then there's the question of why 10 starts to remember being 5 having this incident, including how he solved it. This could be a telepathic projection from Omega, including the rather destructive solution (a supernova!). The long-term consequences remain to be seen. - Though supposedly the church of the silence was responsible for remotely blowing the tardis up, we still don't have the faintest idea of how they achieved it so easily, and fans remain critical of that explanation https://doctorwhowatch.com/2018/09/13/doctor-who-silence-destroy-tardis/. One does not simply blow up the tardis, after all. If you could, the Doctor's enemies would have done so years ago. Something big would be required, but what could be powerful enough to destroy a tardis? Another paradox, perhaps? Maybe Fake Old 5, having achieved some goal in having 10 induce a supernova, went on to deliberately crash the 5th doctor tardis into 11's tardis to cause a similar paradox that did explode it, and the universe with it. Or maybe it was River under the influence of Omega https://doctorwhowatch.com/2018/09/13/doctor-who-silence-destroy-tardis/. -------------------------------------- Let's start with what we know--the thing that triggered this whole theory: Omega symbols everywhere in the church of the silence strongly suggest they are worshiping him and that he may have influence over their activities. It is clear he has somehow broken through enough for them to be aware of his existence, and it seems likely they are doing his bidding. They are actively moving towards some end. Kovarian must work for him, and she wants timelord DNA from River. The Omega helmet in Amy's yard indicates they hatched this plan right around when he first met her. Madame Kovarian claims another faction of the religious order exploded the tardis. --------------------------------------- Another approach: There may be a time loop involved with Omega's escape, but let's choose a starting point from his perspective, as is often done in episodes.Category:Discussion